A number of systems in different fields can be represented as a sequence of repeated modules or units. For example, in the case of network topologies the units are referred to as nodes. Two typical examples of network topologies are the bus and the ring.
In the prior art bus topology of FIG. 1, the nodes 10 of the network are connected via a shared communication line 12 called a bus. This is the simplest and generally the easiest way to connect multiple nodes, although it requires management of collisions that happen when more than one node 10 attempts to use the bus 12 at the same time.
In the prior art ring topology of FIG. 2, each node 10 is connected to exactly two other nodes, forming a single loop 14. It is possible to imagine a ring topology as formed starting from a bus topology by connecting the last node to the first.
Either topology, or any different one, can be implemented on hardware, by physically connecting the nodes accordingly, or on a virtual layer. The latter means that for example it is possible to implement a virtual ring topology even though the nodes are actually connected on a bus topology.
It would be desirable to utilize new topologies for electronic components. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide new modular optical touch panel structures.